Heretofore various types of light-filtering glare shields have been provided to assist the vision of the driver of a vehicle driving toward an intense light source such as a rising or setting sun. These various types of glare shields have included light-filtering panels secured directly to the windshield of an associated vehicle, tinted upper marginal windshield portions and variously retractable transparent tinted panels supported from the swingable sun visors provided on some motor vehicles. However, these various types of glare shields or filtering devices are not always 100% effective in a given driving situation.